Sherman's Backstory
by Princess Dash
Summary: This is the tale of a young boy named Sherman. (Rated M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what being a Mother would be like? Despite your Parents protests?

Well, that can be answered very easily by the girl who was with her boyfriend, Shiara Patrice.

Shiara was a young girl of 17, she had dark red hair with a bit of dark orange blended in, and styled into a long braid with a pink hair bow tied at the end, her eyes were brown like the brownest of leaves in the fall.

She wore a small blue dress with pink and purple gloves, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Her boyfriend Steve, looked similar to her, only his eyes were lighter colored and his hair was a bit darker.

He wore a teal hoodie with blue jeans and black boots. On his face he wore black square glasses.

Both of them sat in Steve's house, having being a year older than his girlfriend, he had a job and got his own house.

Unlike his girlfriend who was pretty mindful of her parents words. He didn't care what his parents said, he wanted to live the way he wanted to live, not controlled by his parents.

Seeing his girlfriend bored he said, "Hey baby?"

Shiara looked up from her thoughts, "Yes darling?"

He smirked. Shiara didn't like the way he smirked.

"Ever wondered how it would be like to be a mommy?"

The question terrified the young girl.

"W-W-W-Well...M-M-Maybe when i'm o-o-older b-but-" Steve hushed her.

"I can give you that." It was obvious that he had a beer or three...

The last thing she saw was a cloth held to her mouth and her boyfriend evilly grinning.

When she woke up, she was in her bedroom at her home, her mother and father at her bedside.

"Oh my darling! Are you hurt?!" her mother's golden eyes held worry and concern.

"Y-Y-Yes mother..W-W-What happened?"

"You hadn't come home in hours or called us, so we went to check on you only to find your boyfriend gone and you tied to a bed." Her father said.

There was one conlusion that she could see. She was horrified.

"My poor daughter.." Her mother cried. "I knew he was bad! He messed with the wrong family!"

"He did honey."

"M-M-Mother..." Shiara cried. "I-I-If my theory of what happened is true, what will become of me?"

"What do you mean darling?"

"I-I-If i have a bun in the oven Mother."

Mother gasped, what could she say?

"If it's true, i will see to it that it will be taken care of."

Shiara's eyes widened, she knew what her mother meant.

"Indeed. We would allow you to have a child, but not at seventeen years!" Father exclaimed.

Shiara breathed, she mentally swore that if she was indeed pregnant she would keep it hidden from her parents.

"Alright, darling, we will let you rest." Mother said, beginning to leave.

"Don't worry child." Father said. "We will take care of this.

Shiara did hope that Steve was found and captured, that way she never had to see him again.

But for now, she had a possible child to look after...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nine months since the incident, Shiara was being cautious when going around her home, her stomach had swelled greatly, and she feared that if her parents saw her stomach, they would force her to 'remove' the baby.

Now being a kind hearted girl and a curious one at that, she would never perform such an act.

So, here she was, sitting in her room, keeping watch for her Mother and Father.

But as she was doing so, she felt a strong kick of the baby...Too strong of a kick.

"Oh!" She held her stomach. "Getting quite the strong kick are we?"

Before she knew it, she was on her knees, calling one of her friends to rush her to the E.R...

* * *

Several minutes later, she laid in a hospital bed, holding a healthy baby boy in her arms, Friends surrounding her in concern and awe.

"He's precious!"

"He's so perfect!"

"What are we gonna name him?"

Shiara thought about it and decided.

"We will call him, Sherman." She said.

"Should we call your parents?" One of her friends asked.

"No!" She cried out. "No, i would rather you not." She said.

"Steve?"

"NO!" She exclaimed. "He's the one who got me into this mess! Heavens no!"

The friends looked at one another but nodded anyway.

She had no idea what to do, but she'd do her best, follow the doctor's directions, and learn.

But she made a backup plan just in case she gave in...

* * *

A week later.

They had found her boyfriend and they reunited in the night.

Of course, she was upset and would never forgive him for what he had done. But, she had no one else for help.

So, here she was, rocking a sleeping baby, her boyfriend sound asleep at eight or so at night.

"Come on, shhh, hush Sherman...Please don't cry.." She tried to comfort her child.

Sherman only cried louder, it's as if he knew something was going to happen and he wanted to warn her..

Soon enough, Steve was behind her, wanting not to calm the baby but rather for it to stop crying so loudly and he can get back to sleep.

"Steve. Go back to bed. I'm doing my best to calm him." Shiara urged.

Before she could utter another word, the baby was smacked out of her arms and he fell back onto the bassinet, not hard enough to cause any damage thankfully.

"Steve!" She cried.

Steve glared at her hard, he was not happy..

"Shut up." He tried to control his anger.

"Steve, i will not shut up! You can't just smack him out of my hold! You are lucky he was above the bassinet!" She cried.

Steve grabbed her by her hair, earning a cry in return. He pulled his hand back and...

*SMACK*

She had a new mark on her cheek.

"Listen to me next time." He said, climbing back into the bed.

Shiara looked at the screaming baby and knew that she couldn't keep this up for long.

But she was going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

A Month Later.

Sherman was a Month old! Shiara could not believe her eyes as she saw her son. Who had now grown a small tuft of bright red hair and his eyes had opened to reveal golden brown pupils.

Over the month, Steve had gotten worse. It was clear that he was not ready to be a Father but he wanted to be.

She now held Sherman while sitting on the couch, watching some old shows.

"Your father isn't the best at this. Is he my son?" She looked at her child to see him sleeping. "Its for the best."

She slowly rocked him back and forth, the best she could do for the both of them.

She wasn't ready for Motherhood herself, she knew that. But she had no control of the situation. She didn't have the heart to kill the baby. So she let it out. Perhaps if she were to not have the baby..No! No! No thoughts of that!

Steve was at work thankfully, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"Oh dear, what am i going to do?" She asked herself.

She knew that she had to tell her Mother and Father eventually. But she knew she couldn't. For she feared for her son's safety if she did tell them.

But she would not last long with her boyfriend either.

She chose to wait for a little longer.

* * *

Two weeks later, things got worse.

Steve began to cut her with his pocket knife when she didn't listen. He supposedly thought that she would become weaker with each cut but she only got stronger.

He would even try to harm the baby, only to fail and harm her more for she stood in his way.

"You can't keep doing this if you expect to keep me!" she cried.

"You'd never make it without me, and you know it!"

"I just might! i'm at the age to get a job!"

"What about a house?"

"I am more than welcome at one of my friends houses."

Shiara glared at Steve meanly. "In fact. I may just do that."

Grabbing the baby and all of her clothes, Shiara called her best friend to meet her at her boyfriends house, after the call ended, Shiara went outside to meet her friend.

A red car pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, and out came a young woman of 16, with light skin, white and blue hair and a red dress.

"Shiara!" Gabriella cried. "Come on, lets get you out of here! I prepared the car for everything!"

She was right for in the back seat on the passenger side sat a car seat.

After strapping the baby into the seat, Shiara hopped into the car and Gabriella drove away.

* * *

During the car ride, Gabirella asked, "What happened to him?"

Shiara answered simply, "Drinking, what happens to all of us."

They soon arrived at Gabriella's home and the three walked inside.

"I made a small little nursery upstairs as soon as this little guy was born." Gabriella said.

Shiara nodded and walked upstairs until she found a small decorated door, she walked inside and placed Sherman into the crib.

Shiara walked back downstairs to see Gabriella in the kitchen.

"I figured we could discuss the story over lunch." She said.

Shiara sat at the table.

Once lunch was prepared, Gabriella plated both meals and sat at the table herself.

"Alright, Shiara. Start talking."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well." Shiara started.

Shiara then explained what had happened, Steve had drugged her, forced love with her, then she didn't have the heart to abandon or kill the child, so she let it have life. A little while after that, Steve became abusive.

"Wow." Gabriella spoke. "I hope they catch him again."

"As do i.." Shiara said.

"Now, as your best friend, i would be positive, but right now." Gabriella sighed, "I encourage you to at least put him up for Adoption."

Shiara realized that Gabriella had a point, she wasn't ready to be a mother! She never was!

"You're right Gabriella." She said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Shiara, but..." Gabriella stood up and walked to Shiara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't ready for Motherhood yet. You never were."

"I know." Shiara said solemly.

Gabriella walked to her bedroom to give Shiara the time she needs to think things over.

Shiara stood up and walked to the Nursery, she spotted the sleeping baby quickly. She walked over to him and slowly lifted him out of the crib.

Shiara grabbed a nearby cardboard box, a blanket, and a pillow.

She placed the pillow into the box, then she laid Sherman onto it, finally laying the blue blanket on top of him.

"Gabriella!" Shiara yelled.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out for a minute! I'll be back soon!"

"Okay!"

So, Shiara set off into the outside, now noticing it to be a growing darkness.

"I'd better hurry."

So, here she was now, In an alleyway between two buildings, sitting next to the cardboard box that held her child.

Rain pouring down on the young girl. Good thing she came prepared she supposed.

"I'm sorry my little one, but i can't take care of you. I never could, so i'm doing this for you." She whispered. "Don't worry, i know someone will find you and care for you as their own, you'll be alright."

She looked back at the exit, taking one last moment to remember her child's face.

Before she left she whispered.

"Remember Sherman, that i always will love you, and that i'm doing this for you.."

She gave him a kiss on his head before standing up and walking away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sherman had woken up and felt fear as he did not notice his Mother anywhere.

The only thing he could do was cry as loud as he could with as much breath his lungs could hold.

At that moment, a white beagle wearing glasses and a red bowtie, holding a red umbrella was walking toward the alleyway when he heard Sherman's crying.

Peabody looked into the alley and saw a cardboard box.

"What in the world?" He said as he walked toward the box.

He opened the box to reveal the crying baby, but at the sight of the dog, Sherman right away hushed and giggled.

"Now where did you come from?" He asked.

Sherman smiled.

As Peabody looked at the infant, he felt something within him melt..

Peabody all his life had been cold and his heart guarded heavily due to him being rejected by child after child.

But as he looked at this young child, the coldness of his heart melted and his guard was let down.

As he looked into the babies eyes, he saw himself as a puppy.

He looked at the paper taped to the blanket to see the baby's name.

"Sherman?" He said.

Sherman looked up at the dog at the sound of his name. Peabody smiled and lifted the child out of the box.

"Well then, Sherman." He tucked the baby securely in his hold. "How about we go home and clean you up?"

The baby was fast asleep with Peabody's fur being used as a pillow and warm blanket for the baby.

When Peabody walked into his penthouse apartment, He set the bright red umbrella down and carried Sherman to the couch in the living room.

He grabbed a small pillow and blanket and tucked Sherman in.

He had made his choice on whether or not to raise Sherman as his own the moment he looked into his eyes.

He began to study and learn all that he could on Parenting that night, but as he was reading a book, he heard a cry from the living room.

Realizing that he had forgotten Sherman in the room, he rushed to see what the matter was.

He found Sherman sitting on the couch crying loudly.

He picked up Sherman and tried to calm him.

"There there little one, it's alright.." Peabody sopke softly. "Everything's alright, don't cry please.."

Sherman's cries slowly died down then at last he went back to sleep.

Peabody sighed and whispered, "Do not worry Sherman, it will all be alright."

Peabody laid Sherman back on the couch carefully and began to whisper.

"I'll raise you as my own, whoever left you there didn't have the right to leave you."

Peabody knew he would have to go through the courts to legally raise Sherman. But, if it all goes right. Sherman will never be abandoned again.


	5. Chapter 5

That next morning, Peabody got ready, picked up Sherman, and set out to the nearest Child Services office.

He soon found the office and walked inside.

"Ah, Mr Peabody! How can we help you?" The receptionist greeted.

"Yes. I would like to file an Adoption."

That was one thing the receptionist never thought she'd hear.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

Peabody held up Sherman to the lady. "I found this little one in a cardboard box last night during the storm."

The receptionist began to type away at the computer.

"Name of the child?"

"Sherman. That's what the paper on him said."

She typed again.

"Alright, Mr Peabody. Your adoption request has been filed, now you'll need to wait for the court date. Sherman will be placed in the nearby orphanage until the court date." She said.

Peabody began to worry, he had heard of HardRock Orphanage. The place was in horrible shape and its caretakers neglecting the children.

"We understand that its not the best place, but its the only place." The lady had said, taking Sherman from Peabody's arms.

"O-Of course." He looked back at the baby who silently pleaded for him to not let it happen.

"We'll see you soon Mr Peabody." The lady said, leading Peabody out of the office.

Once Peabody settled back onto his red moped, he set off for home, once he arrived, he entered his bedroom and began to pace.

"I need to relax, i know i'm rushing into this, but i couldn't leave him there like that.."

* * *

The court date was set, it was Thursday, July 20th 2006 at 4:00PM.

Peabody had been ecstatic! Soon after that, he began to set up a nursery for Sherman.

The nursery was white, with all of the things needed, a cradle, toys, changing table, it was perfect.

"I can't believe what i'm doing." Peabody said. "But i'm sure that after it all, it will be worth it."

* * *

His first visit with Sherman had been the next day. He hoped it would go well.

He knocked on the door of the orphanage and waited.

Soon, a young man opened the door. "Ah, Mr Peabody. I assume you're here to visit Sherman?"

Peabody nodded silently and was allowed inside.

"Sherman is on the second floor, in the 5th door on the right."

Peabody nodded and went to Sherman's door.

Sherman was busy playing with his baby toys, he looked up when he heard the door open. Fearing it was one of the caretakers, he hid his face quickly.

"Hello Sherman."

He looked carefully and giggled when he caught sight of the beagle who had rescued him that night.

He let out a happy gurgle and quickly crawled to Peabody, begging to be held.

Peabody smirked and lifted the infant up.

"It seems you are quite smart for your age dear boy." Peabody chuckled.

Sherman made an attempt to grab one of the beagles ears but he was quicker.

"Nice try little one." he smiled.

Sherman smiled and curled into the warm soft fur.

"You are rather adorable. Aren't you?"

Peabody began to rub his hand on Sherman's small head in a soothing manner. Sherman closed his eyes and leaned into it.

_He's acting like a puppy when he does this.._ Peabody thought. _I kind of enjoy it._

Sherman on the other hand was enjoying the attention. He may have been a baby but he was smarter than most babies his age.

But then a horrible thought came to his head, what if Mr Peabody lost the case?! Would he be stuck here forever?!

The thought caused him to start crying at a low level.

The crying worried Peabody to the bone.

"Shhh, hush little one. It's alright." He cooed. "It's alright, hush now.."

The soothing voice washed over the infant like rain and calmed his cries.

Sherman curled into the soft fur and was fast asleep.

Peabody sat in the nearby chair and closed his eyes.

Why was he doing this?

Well, it was because he had longed so long for a family. Someone to care for him as their own. But because of his intelligence, he was always ignored.

Finally he went his own path and pursued the path of knowledge. Culture, and athletics.

So when he found Sherman that night, he could not have the heart to abandon the young infant.

After all of this, he'll have his family. He and Sherman will have the family neither of them had...


	6. Chapter 6

Soon the court date was that present day, and Peabody was in the court waiting room, waiting for the trial to begin.

"Sir Hector Peabody?" A guard called.

"Present." He called.

"The Judge is ready to see you all now."

* * *

This was it, this was the moment The Judge would decide whether or not he was a fit Guardian for Sherman.

"Mr Peabody, You're a noble prize winning scientist. An advisor to the heads of state, a captain of industry." The judge looked to Peabody, "Why would you want to adopt a boy?"

"Because your honor..." Peabody started. "When i found Sherman, it reminded me of how i started out in life. Now i want to give him the one thing i always wanted...A home."

"And your sure you are capable of all the challenges raising a human boy?"

"With all due respect," He chuckled. "How hard could it be?"

The Judge looked at Peabody with a questioning look but he decided.

"Very well then. If a boy can adopt a dog...I see no reason why a dog can not adopt a boy."

The moment the gavel hit the pound, it was over. Peabody was a father.

Sherman was passed into his arms and Peabody tried to keep him still.

"Dada!"

"No Sherman, not dada. You shall call me Mr Peabody, Or in less formal moments simply Peabody."

"Misa Pebaba?"

Peabody smiled softly as he lifted Sherman into the air.

"That's right. Mr Pebaba."

The court case was over, Peabody was Sherman's legal guardian.

"Come Sherman. Let's take you to your new home." Peabody whispered.

Sherman curled into Peabody's fur and soon was fast asleep. Peabody walked out of the court room, and out of the court house and called a cab.

Once inside the cab, he told the driver the address to his Industry building and they all took off.

* * *

Once they arrived, Peabody hopped out of the cab with Sherman, entered Peabody Industry's, entered the elevator, and before he knew it. He was in his penthouse apartment.

"Here we are Sherman. Your new home.."

Peabody looked down and smiled softly, Sherman was fast asleep.

Peabody carried Sherman to the nursery and gently laid him in the crib.

"Goodnight Sherman." He said before leaving the nursery and going to his study.

He was unaware of the sound that would meet his ears that night...


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like an easy night, he won a court case and became a father, now he had something else to do.

He needed to learn how to BE a father.

He had been reading a parental guide in his study when a screaming cry met his ears. One thought ran through his head at that moment.

He rushed out of his study and into his new son's nursery.

He found his son standing in the crib, holding to the bars, and crying.

Peabody walked slowly to the crib and watched Sherman's cries slow down to a small level. Whimpers and sniffles and such things as that.

"Sherman, whatever is the matter to make you cry so loudly?"

Sherman reached his arms out to his adopted father. Peabody reached into the crib and lifted Sherman out. He held Sherman gently in a cradle, hoping to calm his new son.

"Calm down Sherman, its alright, you're safe." Peabody spoke softly. "Shhhh, hush now my dear boy."

Sherman soon was quiet, his father's soft voice calmed him.

"Dada..." He whimpered.

Peabody would have reminded him it was not 'Dada' but his boy was scared enough. So, he let it be and decided to let Sherman calm down.

"Yes Sherman, Daddy's here, Daddy has you.." Peabody whispered.

Good thing Peabody had that spare bassinet in his bedroom. He doubted Sherman would stay asleep through the night.

Peabody carried Sherman to his bedroom and gently laid him in the bassinet next to his own bed.

"Goodnight Sherman." He said, climbing into his own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Peabody woke up wearily, he had been up and down that night caring for Sherman.

Feeding him, changing him, comforting him, Peabody knew this would be continuous until he was older.

Peabody decided to take Sherman out for some sunshine since he had a day off.

Carefully standing up, he walked to his closet and pulled out a baby carriage, diaper bag full of supplies, and an umbrella.

After that, he got ready for the day before returning to his bedroom.

Peabody walked back to Sherman and gently lifted him out of the bassinet.

Sherman woke up slowly, having felt being picked up.

"D-Dada?" He uttered.

"Sherman, remember. Peabody or Mister Peabody." Peabody reminded.

"M-Misa peababa?"

"That's it."

Peabody placed Sherman in the baby carriage and rolled him into the elevator, hitting the first floor button.

When he and Sherman reached the first floor, Peabody rolled the carriage out of the building.

* * *

When he finally reached the local park, he took a seat on one of the benches and turned the carriage to face him.

"There we are, doesn't that feel better little one?"

Sherman smiled and giggled in response.

A lot of the other parents noticed the baby and commented on Peabody for adopting him, some were nice, some not so much.

"Hm. Well. Oh well, some people just won't understand." He said to himself.

Before he could utter a word, Sherman began crying softly.

"Sherman? What's wrong my dear boy?" He asked, taking Sherman into his arms and holding him softly, but protectively.

He soon saw why Sherman was upset. A stray dog nearby was growling near them.

Peabody never thought it would happen, seeing as though he just adopted Sherman last night, but a part of him took control and he let out a growl in return.

Eventually, the stray dog left them alone and ran off.

Once Peabody was back in control of himself, he realized what he had done.

"Where did that come from?"


	8. Chapter 8

Shiara had walked home that night empty handed, tears in her eyes and shivering from the rain.

When Gabriella walked back down and saw her, she was very concerned. "Shiara! What happened?!"

"I took care of the baby..." She admitted sadly.

Gabriella's eyes turned to sadness. "In what way?"

"I put him in a box, with a pillow and blanket and a piece of paper with his name, and left him in an alley."

Gabriella hugged Shiara.

"I'm so sorry Shiara, you didn't deserve any of this. But don't worry, someone will find him and raise him. i know they will." She said reassuringly.

Shiara smiled softly and walked upstairs with Gabriella.

* * *

Over the next few days, Shiara began to see new everywhere about a dog adopting a baby boy. On the internet, in the news channel. Everywhere.

Shiara thought about it. A dog adopting a boy? Ridiculous!

"That's so silly, there is no way the court will allow that!" She said.

Gabriella however, "I don't know Shiara, there's a slight chance the baby is Sherman. I support them!"

"Gabby. A dog is a pet, not a father." She admitted.

"Shiara, this dog is a genius! his name is Mr. Peabody, he's a world renowned scientist, a captain of an industry! If he is adopting Sherman, imagine Sherman's life!" Gabriella squealed.

"I want my son to have a normal life, not one where a pet raises him."

Gabriella couldn't believe her friends words. This was NOT the Shiara she knew.

"I support it Shiara, you won't change my mind."

* * *

Shiara couldn't believe her eyes, Peabody had won the court case and was now legally Sherman's father.

"No! You idiot judges! A dog can't be a father!"

"Yes! Yes! He won! I knew he would!"

Shiara and Gabriella soon got into a fight about their beliefs. But died it down after a while.

"I can't believe you Gabirella, believing a dog can be a father." Shiara said.

"At least he has someone to care for him!" Gabriella cried out.

That stung Shiara to her bone. Gabirella ran up to her bedroom and locked the door.

"I'll let it go, but i still will not stand for it."


	9. Chapter 9

Peabody was on his way home from the park with Sherman. They had stayed until near sunset, but they had a nice time. But Sherman was growing tired and so was he.

"We'll get ready for bed when we get home Sherman. Though i am curious how you will tend to feel with bath time."

Peabody reached Peabody Industry's and walked inside to the elevator.

When they reached the penthouse, Peabody pulled Sherman out of the baby carriage and carried him to the bathroom.

Peabody laid Sherman on the soft rug next to the bath tub, took off his diaper, set the water and put Sherman in the tub.

Thankfully Sherman wasn't too hard to clean, but it was harder to keep him still enough to do so.

"Sherman, please hold still, we're almost finished."

* * *

Eventually, Peabody finished Sherman and pulled him out of the tub and drained the water.

"There we are, doesn't that feel better my dear boy?" He cooed.

Sherman giggled in response.

"You're too cute."

Peabody saw it was still pretty early, so he thought he and Sherman would relax for a little while.

Peabody redressed his son into a clean diaper and a baby blue onesie, and carried him to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the television, He held Sherman in his lap to keep him still.

* * *

A few hours later, Peabody looked down to find Sherman fast asleep.

"Aw." He said. "Bed time Sherman."

Peabody stood up and carried Sherman to his bedroom and laid him in the bassinet once again.

"I think i'm looking forward to raising you Sherman."


	10. Chapter 10 (Finale)

Two years later.

"Sherman! I will not tell you again! Get back here!"

Raising Sherman was definitely a ride, but a ride Peabody would ride any day.

"No! I don't wanna Mista Peabody!"

Sherman was currently running from his adopted father. From one thing he didn't want to do. Sleep.

"Sherman, you need your rest!" Peabody said.

Sherman finally found a hiding place...in his fathers room...

"Sherman, hiding in my room is not going to help you!"

Sherman quickly hid under his father's blankets.

He heard Peabody enter the room.

"Sherman...Come out..." Peabody called.

Why is Sherman running you ask? One word. Nightmares. It was the one word Sherman feared.

"No...I don't wanna..." Sherman whimpered.

Peabody walked to the bed and gently lifted the blanket up.

"Sherman, why are you so afraid?" Peabody asked.

"I don't want a nightmare..."

Nightmare stuck to Peabody's head, but thankfully he knew the solution.

Peabody climbed into the bed and climbed under the blankets. Just as he predicted, Sherman curled up next to him.

"Shhh, hush now Sherman. I'm here. You're safe. I'll protect you, i promise."

Sherman's tired eyes soon closed and he was off to dreamland.

Peabody knew raising Sherman would be one of the hardest tasks he'd face.

But it was a task he would never fail or abandon.

He and Sherman would live Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
